


The Secrets of the Doctors

by MyJediMullet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctors talk about their feelings, F/M, M/M, Spoilers through Extremis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediMullet/pseuds/MyJediMullet
Summary: The Doctor awakens in an unfamiliar place with himself, and his other self, and some old companions, and The Master. Who has a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like to do a "characters watch Doctor Who" but have never written for this fandom before, so this is basically me feeling out the characters. It might go somewhere, it might not.

"What?"  
Did he just get teleported? He reached for where he knew his desk to be and was met with empty air.  
"Oh, no... Seriously? You've got to be kidding..." He had just removed his sunglasses before his impromptu teleport, so he was now not only in an entirely unfamiliar place, but also blind.  
This should be fun.  
"What? What's going on," a very familiar voice asked from somewhere on his left. "Hold on a minute... It's stopped-- but... that's not possible, nothing can stop the regeneration process other than death. Wait... no, that's not possible, I was in the tardis, and with Clara... definitely not... Excuse me, you over there. Who are you," his last regeneration asked after finally deciding to pay him any attention.  
"Well," he said as he turned to face the direction the voice was coming from, only to be interrupted by another, just as familiar voice.  
"What? What's going on? How am I here? And who are--"  
"Oh, look, it's sandshoes!"  
"What? Wait, these aren't--"  
"But, wait-- if he's..." he could hear the direction of his most recent regeneration's voice change direction to address him again. "Then does that mean...?"  
"This is definitely going to be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of the final number appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who commented or left kudos, or even just looked at it! It means a lot. And I am still looking for any critiques on the characters.

Suddenly, the Eleventh regeneration of The Doctor saw another person appear into the room, also teleported, just like him and his other selves. She took a look around and stopped when she saw his previous regeneration.

“John?”

“I’m sorry, Rose, but not quite,” as he said this, his other self met his gaze; he had also seen what their counterpart was hiding. As was expected, them all being different people built off of the same experiences. While he was taking care of this— none of them wanted any of their companions to see them like this, even if it wasn’t their regeneration— his previous self would distract Rose from noticing. Hopefully. Who knew what they taught her in Torchwood?

His Metacrisis probably.

Anyways, whilst Rose was being ever-so-cleverly distracted (hopefully) he made his way through the room he had found himself in to his very near future self. It both did and didn’t surprise him that he looked older. He had been looking younger recently, but that could be both a reason for and against his next regeneration looking the same. He certainly didn’t feel very young at the moment. Two thousand years will do that. But, anyways! Distract the companion and fix himself, no problem. 

He walked past the coffee table surrounded by the rather ridiculously large sectional and grabbed a certain special something. He had seen this certain something amongst a rather large number of seemingly random objects and identified it as a solution to his current predicament.

He walked, rather loudly, up to his future, holding out the special something and said, quietly, “Here. I found these sitting on a table. Figured you could use them.”

The gray Doctor grasped the sunglasses, and, when he felt what they were, gasped and put them on.

“Yes! These are perfect,” he whispered in relief. At least with these he would stand a chance of keeping his lack of sight from his companions.

“I know, I’m  _ very  _ clever,” he said as he adjusted his bowtie, only a tad smugly.

“It’s really not that cool.”

“Oi! What would you know! Magician,” he turned slightly away and crossed his arms. “It is cool.”

“Not.”

“I can always take those glasses back, you know…”

The other him was about to respond when the other, other him’s distraction ended.

“Oh, Doctor, are they… you… too,” she asked, unsure of tenses and things. 

_ Poor little human mind _ , the Twelfth thought, these things could get rather confusing, even for some Timelords.

“Well,” the thinnest Doctor began, before he was interrupted by  _ another _ arrival. Well, the emphasis might not necessarily be necessary, given the size of the couch… but still!

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Jack looked around, then realized who exactly was in the room.

“Hey, Doctor...s…,” he fumbled a bit, then turned to Rose, “Rosie, how long’s it been for you? You look a bit different since the whole End-of-the-World-by-daleks Part Two.”

“Gee, thanks Jack.”

“No, no, no, it’s all in the eyes.”

“Sure,” she smiled to show she knew what he meant. “It’s been about… I dunno, eight, nine years? Yeah, nine years.”

Jack was considering this when Mickey appeared.

“What’s going on,” he asked, then saw his Doctor, “Oi, is this you? ’Cause me and Martha, we were about to do something important you— ”

“Mickey the Idiot,” all three exclaimed happily. Meanwhile, Mickey got a look of exasperation mixed with a bit of resignation. C’mon, they weren’t  _ that  _ bad. He wouldn’t keep showing up if they were.

“Doctor…” Rose said as the gave the Doctor she was familiar with a good-natured  _ look _ .

“What? It wasn’t just me this time, you know!”

She laughed at that.

“It sort of was,” the floppy haired Doctor said, quietly.

“You’re not helping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! Anything you think is off about the characters, anyone else you think should be involved- I'm toying with the idea of having Wilf. Well, anyone but Nine, as I don't think I would be able to write him at all.


End file.
